She's Back
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Lucy had come back! She went missing about 1 year ago! Her freinds are over joyed!BUt what happens when, a man comes and trys to take Lucy away from them?
1. Lucy had come back!

**:P**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"She's coming back!" Natsu said. "I don't care what other people say, She's coming back!" Gray tapped his fingers on the table, he was losing patince. Natsu kept on babbaling. "NATSU LET IT GO! SHE HAS'NT COME BACK FOR A YEAR!" Gray yelled, with a hint of hurt in his voice. "It's to late." He lowered his voice. Natsu gritted his teeth. "I told you I don't care what people say, Lucy's coming back." Lucy, she disapeared about a year ago, Natsu had threw a temper tantrum, but now he's just down right desprate.<p>

"Gray, stop putting a downer on things, Natsu's just worried." Mira said cleaning a glass cup. Gray clicked his tounge. "We all miss her Gray, just admit it... you miss her too." Erza said sitting down next to the ice mage. Gray did'nt answer. The group fell silent. But, the silence was interupted almost instantly. "FINE! DON'T ADMIT IT SEE IF I CARE, I'M GOANNA LOOK FOR HER!" Natsu yelled losing his temper. He stormed off. Everybody starred at him stoming out. "Out of everybody in the Guild, Natsu's hurt the most." Levy whimpered. Gray nodded.

* * *

><p>Natsu had never cried before, for real at least. But, now... His pants were covered in salty tears. "<em>Why, did she go? Could'nt she at least tell us where she went?" <em>Natsu wiped his tears. "It's just like what happened with Lissana."

"Natsu?" A girls voice said. Natsu stopped crying almost instantly. This was'nt a normal girls voice. "NATSU! That is you! Long time no see!" Natsu could hear the girls footsteps getting closer. Natsu gulped. "Is it her?" Natsu's voice quivered. Two skinny arms wrapped around him. "I missed you!" Natsu looked at the face beside him. It was a girl(DUR!), she had blonde hair, and wide eyes. Natsu felt a tear escape his eye. It was'nt a sad tear. It was happy tear. "Whats up with the tears?" Asked the blonde. She lifted the dragon slayer up. "Something wrong?" Natsu wiped his tears and smiled. "H..how can there be something wrong?" He asked. The girl smiled. "Welcome home...Lucy."

Back at Fairy Tail, Happy was looking for Natsu. "NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Erza walked up to the tom cat. "Natsu left." She said simply. "I KNOW! I've searched for him everywhere. No Natsu in sight!" Gray smirked. "I wish he had disapeared." But, after that sentance, a red, fiery ball burst throug the door. "I HEARD THAT GRAY!" It said. "Welcome back, sunshine." Gray said rolling his eyes. Natsu stopped. "What? No I'm going to kill you Gray? No I'm goanna have some burnt ice mage for lunch? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Gray deamanded. Natsu shrugged. "Just happy."

"HAPPY ABOUT WHAT!"

"UGHHHH! NATSU! I told you not to come in yet!" A familier voice yelled in annoyance.

Natsu grinned. Everybody froze in their tracks. They heard footsteps. Nobody dared to turn around. But, they saw a girl figure walking. The figure stopped in the back of Gray. Arms wrapped around him. "Don't be such a downer." She whispered. The arms let go. Gray spun around, tears in his eyes. There stood Fairy Tails Blonde beauty. Lucy Heartphila**(Sorry if I spelled Lucy's last name wrong)**.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Magnolia, a man was asking people if they have seen Lucy Heartphila. She had run away, a week ago... to a guild called Fairy Tail. The man got many answers. But, only one interested him.<p>

"The last time I saw the Blonde, she was hanging out by that pink haired dragon slayer boy."

"_Boy? Heh... so she thinks she can run away with another boy?" _He walked towards the Guild.

"This should be fun."

* * *

><p>Back at the guild everybody was celebrating, except a certain group of people.<p>

Gray, Erza, Levy, Natsu, Happy, and Mira surrounded Lucy.

"Where did you go?"

"Did somebody kidnap you?"

"Where's the dude that kidnapped you? I'll burn him to a crisp!"

"How come you disappeared?"

"Why did you?"

Lucy had a sweat drop.

"Umm.. well... I can't really explain it."

The group was quiet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!" They yelled together. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted, by a deep, yet squeaky voice. "LUCYY!" Lucy got wide eyed. She knew this voice. She was scared of the owner of this voice. She fell silent. She shook in fear. Natsu and Gray noticed her shaking. "Lucy?" Gray asked. "What's wrong?" Natsu said. Lucy gulped, and said nothing.

"Lucy?"

"WHATS WRONG?"

Lucy quivered, and pointed at the doorway. There stood a man, he wore a white suit, he had a pretty handsome face, but, it wasn't that handsome. Anyway, Lucy seemed afraid of this man. Gray and Natsu got pissed pretty easily. "What did this dude do to you Lucy?" Gray asked cracking his knuckles.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked flaring up.

Lucy nodded slowly.

Both boys curled their fists into balls

"I'm going to kill him." Gray and Natsu muttered.

The man, came closer, nobody made a sound. He walked up to Lucy. "Hello Lucy. We meet again." He said smiling evilly. Natsu and Gray glared at him. Lucy was still shivering. Suddenly, with one quick move, the man grabbed Lucy by the wrist, dragging her up. Lucy yelped in pain. Natsu and Gray lost their temper. Natsu punched the guy before he could even take one step, he dropped Lucy, then he flew across the room. SLAM! He smacked agaist the wall. Gray helped Lucy up. "Nobody. Touchs. My. Nakama." Natsu uttered coldly. "Are you ok?" He asked. Lucy nodded. Everyone looked at the man now unconcious on the floor. Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<strong>

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVEIW~!**


	2. Ddeon

**Last time, a weird, dude, tried to take Lucy away from the guild. But, he was punched unconscious by a very, pissed off Natsu. **

**Lets see what happens...**

* * *

><p>The man lay bleeding on the floor. Meanwhile, Lucy and Erza were trying to calm Gray and Natsu.<p>

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Calm down Gray!"

"I'LL BURN HIM TO A CRISP!"

"Natsu! Settle down!"

The two girls, continued restricting the boys, while Makarov checked the man.

Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Lucy?" He asked.

The girls stopped, and the boys fell silent.

"Y.. yes?" Lucy stuttered. "You seem to know this man, who is he?" Lucy fidgeted. "Um... well... kinda... my fiancée." Lucy whispered. Her 2 idiotic best friends twitched.

"WHATTTTTT?" They yelled. Erza, gawked at Lucy, while the rest of the guild burst out in whispers. Natsu was on a rampage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIANCÉE?" He screamed burning 2 chairs and a table.

The girl sighed, and sat at the table. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well we have time." Muttered Gray.

"Well Okay..."

**_1 year ago: The day Lucy 'disappeared'_**

_"Yo Lucy! Sure you don't want us to walk you home?" Gray called, as Lucy got up._

_"Nah. It's not like anything is going to happen, plus, I have Loki here right? So no worries!" The blonde answered putting on her sweater._

_"Okay... be careful!" _

_"Yeah! Night!_

_"Night!" Her team yelled, waving at her._

_On her way home, Loki decided to pop out for a visit. "Hello Princess!" _

_"Loki?" Lucy fell back, she braced for impact, but all she felt was 2 hands. She opened her eyes, to see that Loki had caught her. He was smirking. "Loki don't scare me like that!"_

_"Sorry, but I was bored! And Aquarius is on a rampage, because Scorpio canceled their date." Loki shuddered. Lucy laughed and ruffled the spirits hair._

_"Well anyway, don't I deserve, a reward for saving you?" Loki asked smugly. Lucy rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that the playboy was going to ask for a kiss._

_And sure enough. "Kiss me." The lion said, grinning. Lucy rolled her eyes again. "Fine, if I kiss you, will you go back into the spirit world?"_

_Loki nodded. Fine, Lucy leaned over, and kissed the lion on the cheek. _

_"Awww! I saved you and all I get is a kiss on the cheek? How about one on the lips?"_

_"Good bye Loki." _

_"Fine, fine. Good night Lucy."_

_"Good night Loki."_

_In a beam of yellow light, Loki was gone._

_Lucy sighed happily and continued her way home. Then she stopped, cause she saw something she hated on the front door._

_Her dad._

_"Father?"_

_Upon hearing the word, Henry Heartfilla spun around to see his long lost daughter. "Ahh, Lucy."_

_"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "To see my daughter of course!"_

_"Your lying." _

_"Why would I be?"_

_"Stop joking around, TELL ME WHY YOUR HERE!"_

_Henry glared at his daughter. "I'm taking you home."_

_"No!"_

_"LUCY!" Henry shouted, grabbing her by the wrist._

_"Gate of the Lion I open thee! LOKI!"_

_In a flash of light, Loki appeared. He saw the man grabbing, his friend. "Let go." He growled. "This is none of your concern!" _

_"I said let go." Loki said, his voice wasn't normal. His voice sounded, serious, and scary. _

_"I said this is none of your-" Henry was cut off, he fell to the floor, bleeding. He looked up to see the lion spirit, with blood on his knuckles. Loki's eyes were glowing red. "Don't touch Lucy." He uttered coldly. _

_"Thanks Loki." Lucy quivered. She was a bit afraid, of this Loki. She's never seen him like this before. But, before the spirit could reply back, he was hit in the back of the head, by gun. "LOKI!" Yelled Lucy, she leaned down, and started to franticly check his head. It was bleeding. "Loki! No!" She sobbed. Lucy looked up to see a man with a riffle. She turned hack to Loki. "Loki! Go back to the spirit world! Thats the only way, you will heal!"_

_"No, Lucy... I have to stay and protect you." Lucy was crying by now. "No.. you'll die of blood loss."_

_"I don't care.. I swore to never let anything happen to you."_

_Lucy wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." She sniffled before, returning him back to his key._

_"Wait.. No! LUCY!"_

_Lucy bit her lip. Her tears had dried up. And now her face had turned grim. When she stood up. She was glaring. "I'm not going." _

_"You have to." Was her fathers answer. "No."_

_"If you don't..." Henry said holding up a button. "I will press this button, and your precious guild will explode."_

_Lucy got wide eyed. She fell down on her knees, tears in her eyes. She started to cry. "F..fine! Just destroy that button...please."_

_Henry grinned, he smashed the button, to pieces, before telling his men to handcuff Lucy. _

* * *

><p>Everybody in the guild was listening to Lucys story very carefully (Of course she was telling the story in a shorter version). "After he cuffed me, he knocked me out with a gun..." Lucy continued.<p>

"WHAT!That bastard hurt you?" Natsu and Gray yelled. Lucy nodded and showed, the boys a bump on the back of her head. It was'nt large enough to be seen through her thick hair, but it was big. "That stupid bastard... I'm going to kill him..." Muttred Gray. Natsu was mumbling something nobody could hear. But they were pretty sure that he was mummbling "That mother f***ing jackass...how dare he hurt Lucy... the next time I see him... he'll be turned in f**king charcol..."

"Well anyway, Lucy please continue with the story." Said Erza. Lucy nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V:<strong>

_When I woke up, I was in a dark cell, it had nothing in it except, some hay, a lightbulb, and a toilet. "Disguhsting."_

_My father, then walked intoo my cell. "Lucy..." He muttred. "I can't have you going to that guild again."_

_"WHAT? WHY?" _

_"it causes harm to my reputation."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DANMED REPUTATION!"_

_"Shut up!" He said before kicking me in the stomach. I flew to the hay stack, blood in my mouth. "So, to make sure that your freinds don't follow you. I'm keeping you in this cell, until a suitor asks for your hand in marrige."_

_"WHAT?" I yelled. I was experiencing mixed feelings. Saddness, confusion, anger, and **hatred**. _

_So he kept me in there for 40 weeks... he only fed me 4 times a week, and he only fed me apples. I was getting sicker and sicker everyday. My keys were all the way on the other side of the room. Henry keeps it there to mock me. That filthy bastard. _

_Anyway, on the 40th week. My father got me out of my 'cage' and into the hallway, I grabbed my keys, he did'nt notice cause it was dark. My eyes had already adjested to all the darkness. _

_He took me up to my room. He flung me in. And yelled. "BE READY IN 30 MINUTES! You ungrateful little brat..." I sighed. "Gate of the lion. I open thee... LOKI!"_

_In a flash Loki appeared. "LUCY! ARE YOU INSANE? They could have killed you! Are you hurt?You haven't called me in almost a year now!"_

_After explaining what had happened to Koki. I went and changed. I came back in a matter of minutes. "Loki...we need to escape... heres the plan." I carefully told him. After telling him my plan, I went to go meet with the 'suitor.'_

_It was a man named D`deon. _

_"This is Lucy. My daughter. She will stay by your side no matter what."_

_"Really?" And with the statement, D`deon, slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor, holding my jaw. I had to bite my lip, to keep from crying. I gulped. And stood up, I put on an emotionls face. "Good."D`deon said. "I'll take her, the wedding will be in 5 days." But, before Henry could agree, a yellow beam flashed, and in seconds Loki had pinned D`deon to the wall. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH LUCY?" He yelled._

_"Loki?" I asked. "YOU AGAIN!" Henry exclaimed. He called the guards. "Oh no! LOKI! COME ON!" _

_"But.."_

_"Loki...please.."_

_"Fine, but I'm not finished with this bastard." Loki said dropping D`deon. He punched a hole in the wall, and we escaped. It took 7 weeks for D`deon's men to give up, on finding me. And it took 1 week to get back to magnolia. When I was heading towrds my house, I saw a pink haired dragon slayer in the forest._

* * *

><p>Lucy finished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Yeah, I hate cliff hangers, but me and my bro'ss are going tomy cousins house to play a game of soccer. All my cousins are boys(Except for my aunt). <strong>

**More boys, no wonder I grew up to be a tomboy.**


End file.
